


Helpless

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hamilton AU, Helpless, Keith is Alexander, Lance is Eliza, M/M, PIDGE IS PEGGY, Pidge gets killed, SHIRO IS ALSO MARIA REYNOLDS CAUSE FUCK CONTINUITY, Shiro is Angelica, Songs, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, happy boys, happy keith, happy lance, sad shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: ~I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlightWe were at a revel with some rebels on a hot nightLaughin’ at my brother as he’s dazzling the room~Hunk and Shiro had dragged him to this stupid ball. Lance hadn’t really wanted to go. All he would do all night was watch Shiro flirt with everyone who came across his path. He was the oldest, after all. He had to get married. Carry on his name. Usual stuff. Shiro kissed the hand of the woman in front of him, and Lance rolled his eyes.~Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”~





	1. Helpless

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin’ at my brother as he’s dazzling the room 

Hunk and Shiro had dragged him to this stupid ball. Lance hadn’t really wanted to go. All he would do all night was watch Shiro flirt with everyone who came across his path. He was the oldest, after all. He had to get married. Carry on his name. Usual stuff. Shiro kissed the hand of the woman in front of him, and Lance rolled his eyes. 

_Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_

Shit. Lance’s heart jumped into his throat. A boy in a red uniform walked in, followed by who he knew to be Princess Allura. They were quietly chatting, and Lance found himself unable to breath. He had to find a way to talk to that boy.

_Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_  
Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine 

He had to do something. More or less sprinting across the ballroom, Lance grabbed Shiro’s arm hard enough to spin him around.

“I need your help. See that guy over there?”

Shiro glanced over his shoulder, eyes landing on the red boy. 

“I do.”

_Grab my brother and whisper. “Yo this ones mine”_

Shiro’s smile faded. Lance didn’t notice. 

_My brother makes his way across the room to you,_  
And I got nervous, thinking what's he gonna do? (ooh)  
He grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' I'm through (ooh)  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm (ooh)  
Helpless 

The boy was looking right at HIM. Purple eyes locked with blue, and Lance felt like he was going to faint. He grabbed ahold of Pidge, who was next to him, ignoring their confused look as he saw Shiro mumbling to the boy, who smiled slightly. 

_Oh, look at those eyes_  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit  
I'm helpless  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em 

Lance’s eyes widened as Pidge got out of his grip. Shit. Shiro was bringing him over.”

_I'm helpless_  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky's the limit I'm helpless  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em 

Keith allowed Shiro to pull him along, though he couldn’t help but notice the sad smile on the man’s face.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I’m about to change your life.”

Keith laughed quietly.

“Then by all means, lead the way.”

The boy he had been looking at earlier straightened up, and turned to face him. He was dressed in all in blue, and he was beautiful. Keith couldn’t help but blush. 

The blue boy bowed, and Keith did the same.

“Lance McCain. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“McCain?” He asked Shiro softly, who gave another forced smile.

“My brother. We fly together.” 

Lance gave Keith a smile, and cleared his throat. Keith was a soldier. He was with the Princess, he had to be.

“Thank you for all your service.”

Keith took Lance’s hand, and pressed his lips to the other’s knuckles.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. Shiro took a step back.

“I’ll leave you to it!”

_One week later_  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my brother, 'cause he wants to form a harem 

“I’m just saying if you really love me, you would share him!”  
“HA!”

_Two weeks later_  
In the living room stressin'  
My father's stone-faced  
While you're asking for his blessin'  
I'm dying inside, as  
You wine  
And dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 

What if Keith didn’t get the approval he needed so they could be on the same squadron? If they didn’t get the General’s approval, they would be separated. They had already spent so much time apart, and it was taking its toll on Lance. As tears filled his eyes, he felt Shiro place a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’ll be alright, Lance.”

_'Cause there's nothing that your mind can't do_  
My father makes his way across the room  
To you (ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking  
We're through (ooh) 

Shit. Shit. SHIT. they’d never see each other again.

_But then he shakes your hand and says_  
Be true (ooh)  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm  
Helpless 

Keith all but ran at Lance. They embraced, and Lance barely noticed that he was being spun around until he felt his feet being placed back on the ground. They wouldn’t have to be apart anymore. When they had steadied themselves, Lance pulled Keith in for a firm kiss.  
He ignored how quickly Shiro looked away.

_Look into your eyes_  
And the sky's the  
Limit I'm  
Helpless  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em  
I'm helpless 

“He’s mine, this boy is mine!” Lance didn’t care that he was bouncing. He spoke inbetween kisses, and he heard Keith laughing.

_Look into your eyes_  
And the sky's the  
Limit I'm  
Helpless  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em 

They finally pulled away, and Keith intertwined his fingers with Lance’s. He took a deep breath before he spoke, all of his words coming out at once.

“Lance, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Pidge confides in me, Shiro tried to take a bite of me-” 

Lance turned to go confront Shiro, but Keith turned him back around.

“No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in space and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My mother left, my father died, I grew up buck-wild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Lance, swear to God  
You'll never feel so helpless-”  
“I do, I do, I do!”  
“Lance-”  
“I've never felt so-”  
“My life is gonna be fine 'cause Lance’s in it-”  
“I look into your eyes and the skies the limit!”

_I do I do I do I do_  
Down for the count  
And I'm drownin' in 'em  
In Voltron, you can be a new man  
In Voltron, you can be a new man  
In Voltron, you can be a new man 

“Helpless.”


	2. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when you said hi, I forgot my dang name,"

Lance and Keith had been dancing all night. Finally, they heard a loud cheer, and turned to see Hunk standing on the table, holding up a glass. He was smiling like an idiot.

“All right, all right, now that's what I'm talking about! Now, everyone give it up for the best man, Takashi Shirogane!”

Shiro stood up from the table he had been sitting at, and he gave a smile to the newlyweds. They deserved this.

“A toast to the groom!”

The rest of the room echoed him.

“To the groom, to the groom  
To the groom.”

He smiled.  
“To the groom!”

“To the groom  
To the groom (to the groom).”

“From your brother!”

“Shiro, Shiro  
Shiro”

“Who is always by your side,”

“By your side, by your side”

“To your union,”

“To the union! (To the union).”

He heard Hunk and Pidge chanting at the same time as Lance and Keith. Shiro bit back a laugh.

“To the revolution!”

“And the hope that you provide,”

“You provide, you provide”

“May you always,”

“Always,”

“Be satisfied-”

_Rewind_

_Rewind  
Rewind_

The room was spinning around him. Everything seemed to be going in reverse. He felt sick. This isn’t happening. No. He was at Lance and Keith’s wedding.

_Helpless...  
Skies... skies…_

He spun in a circle. He saw Keith and Lance kissing. The general giving his blessing. Letter writing. The ballroom.

_Drownin' in 'em..._  
Drowning  
Rewind 

_I remember that night, I just might (rewind!)_

_I remember that night I just might (rewind!)  
I remember that night, I remember that—_

Shiro’s hands were shaking violently. He was back in the ballroom, the night everything went to shit. No one else seemed to realize what had just happened.

_I remember that night, I just might_  
Regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight 

_Like a dream that you can't quite place  
But Keith, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face_

Shiro turned around when the doors opened, almost on pure instinct. Keith walked in with Princess Allura, quietly chatting. Shiro’s heart leaped into his throat for the second time.

_I have never been the same_  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name 

_Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame_

_This is not a game_

Shiro barely registered Keith speaking to him.

“You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied.”

“I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself.”

“You're like me, I'm never satisfied.”

“Is that right?”

“I have never been satisfied.”

“My name is Takashi Shirogane.”

“Keith Kogane.”

“Where's your family from?”

“Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done, just you wait, just you wait.”

_So so so_  
So this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! what the hell is the catch? It's  
The feeling of freedom, of seeing the light 

He watched in awe as Keith got pulled away, but Shiro vowed to make sure he got another conversation in with the boy before the night was done. He was perfect.

_It's Princess Allura with a Ship and a Fight_  
You see it right?  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes, everything we said in total agreement!  
It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's  
A bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance  
I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? 

Shiro didn’t care about his answer. He cared about Keith.

_His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance_  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants  
Handsome, boy does he know it  
Peach fuzz and he can't even grow it 

_I wanna take him far away from this place_

_Then I turn and see my Brother’s face and he is_

"Helpless..."

Lance looked lovestruck. Shiro felt his heart shatter in his chest.

And I know he is

"Helpless..."

He had to fight back the nausea rising in his throat. Lance wasn’t even looking at him anymore.

And his eyes are just

"Helpless..."

He took a sharp breath. He had to do something. Keith was never meant for him.

_And I realize_

_Three fundamental truths at the exact same time_

Shiro quickly crossed the room. He grabbed Keith’s wrist, and began to pull him over towards Lance.

“Where are you taking me?”

“I'm about to change your life.”

“Then by all means, lead the way”

The room around him seemed to slow. His thoughts were jumbling together. He couldn’t do this.

_Number one!_  
I'm a boy in a world in which  
My only job is to lead my men,  
The General has no soldiers so I'm the one  
Who has to social climb for some  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
Space is insidious 

_And Keith is penniless_

_Ha, that doesn't mean I want him any less_

“Lance McCain, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“McCain?”

Shiro gave a very forced smile. Neither Keith or Lance seemed to notice.

“My brother!”

_Number two!_  
He's after me because I'm a rebellion fighter  
That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naive to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Lance 

_Now that's his Groom  
Nice going Shiro, he was right, you will never be satisfied_

“Thank you for all your service.”

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

“I'll leave you to it!”

_Number three!_  
I know my brother like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind 

Shiro could see the image playing out in his mind.  
He grabbed ahold of Lance’s arm, and he braced himself.

_If I tell him that I love him he'd be silently resigned  
He'd be mine_

_Lance would hesitate, before he would smile._

“Are you alright, Lance?”

There were tears pooling in his eyes.

“I’m fine.”

He would give the best man speech at their wedding. Shiro would ignore how many drinks Lance would have had that night, and how quickly he would have left after.

Shiro took another breath. It was just a dream. Keith was Lance’s.

Not his.

_But when I fantasize at night, it's Keith’s eyes_  
As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Lance is his groom,  
At least I keep his eyes in my life 

Shiro opened his eyes, just in time to realize he was back at the wedding. The lucky couple were smiling at each other, and Shiro gave the pair a smile.

This was about them.

Not him.

_To the groom!_  
To the groom, to the groom  
To the groom  
To the Groom!  
To the groom  
To the groom (to the groom)  
From your brother,  
Shiro, Shiro,  
Shiro,  
Who is always by your side  
By your side, by your side  
To your union  
To the union!  
To the revolution!  
And the hope that you provide  
You provide  
You provide  
May you always  
Always  
Be satisfied  
Satisfied, (satisfied), satisfied 

Lance grabbed ahold of Shiro’s hand, starting to pull him towards the dance floor. Shiro downed the drink in his hand.

_And I know (be satisfied) ((be satisfied)) (be satisfied)_  
He'll be happy as his Groom (satisfied, satisfied, satisfied)  
And I know ((be satisfied)) (satisfied, satisfied, satisfied)  
((be satisfied)) 

Their eyes met as Keith looked back at them. Keith smiled. Shiro gave a soft bow, and he saw Keith laugh until his attention was drawn back to Lance.

_He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h o o p s


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lord, show me how to say no to this..."
> 
> Same idea, different universe. Keith is still Alexander, Lance is Eliza, but Shiro is now Maria Reynolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon is Shiro's dad whoops lmao don't hate me.
> 
> DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. SAME IDEA. HAMILTON CROSSOVER.
> 
> HERE WE GO KIDS.

_I hadn't slept in a week_  
I was weak, I was awake  
You'd never seen a bastard orphan more in need of a break  
Longing for Allura, missing my Lance  
That's when Mr Takashi Shirogane walked into my life  
He said 

“I know you are a man of honor  
I'm so sorry to bother you at home  
But I don't know where to go

And I came here all alone.”

He said,

“My father’s doing me wrong  
Beating me, cheating me, mistreating me  
Suddenly he's up and gone  
I don't have the means to go on.”

Keith felt a tug at his chest. As Shiro hung his head, Keith rubbed his hand against the other’s arm. There had to be something he could do.

_So I offer him a loan_  
I offer to walk his home  
He said 

“You're too kind, Sir.”

_I gave him 30 bucks that I had socked away_  
He lived a block away  
He said 

“This one's mine, Sir.”

Then I said

"Well, I should head back home"

_He turned red_  
He led me to his bed  
Let his legs spread, and said 

“Stay.”

Shiro was now sitting on the bed. Keith was standing in between his legs. His face flushed, and he could feel his heart beginning to pound against his chest.

“Hey…”  
“Hey…”

He wasn’t really going to do this,

Was he?

_That's when I began to pray_

_Lord, show me how to say no to this_  
I don't know how to say no to this  
But my god he looks so helpless  
And his body's saying "hell yes"  
(Woah…) Lord, show me how to say no to this 

_I don't know how to say no to this_

_In my mind I'm trying to go_

_Go, go, go_

_Then his mouth is on mine_

_And I don't say-_

Say no to this, Keith. Pull away. you’re married. Happily married.

_No! Go!_

_Say no to this_

Shiro was kissing him.

Keith was kissing him back. Things only escalated after that.

_No! Go!  
Say no to this_

_No! Go!_  
Say no to this  
No! Go!  
Say no to this 

He had done it. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head hung, and feeling dirty. He swallowed the lump in his throat, until he felt Shiro’s hand come to rest on his back.

_I wish I could say that was the last time_  
I said that last time  
It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a General Zarkon  
Even better, it said 

_“Dear Sir,_  
I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me 

_Down on their luck_  
You see, that was my prisoner who you decided to-”  
“Fuck.”  
“Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seeing my whore son  
If the price is right  
If not, I'm telling your husband.” 

_I hid the letter and I raced to his place  
Screamed,_

"How could you?!" 

_in his face  
He said_

“No, sir!”

_Half-dressed, apologetic_  
A mess, he looked pathetic  
He cried 

“Please don't go, sir!”

Shiro was on his knees. Keith was practically screaming, his fists clenched. 

“So was the whole story a set-up?”

“I don't know about any letter!”

“Stop crying, goddammit, get up!”

“I didn't know any better!”

Keith’s breathing had become labored. His hands were shaking, and his vision became fuzzy. He had cheated on Lance. Multiple times. He hated himself.

“I am ruined!”

“Please don't leave me, I am helpless!”

“How could I do this?!”

He grabbed his hair, resisting the urge to rip it all out. Shiro grabbed his leg. Keith tried to kick him away.

“Just give him what he wants and you can have me!”

Keith got out of his grip, and he staggered back. He could feel himself losing.

“I don't want you!”

“Whatever he wants-”

“I don't want you!”

“If you pay-”

Shiro was standing now, and Keith was being pulled back to the bed.

Keith didn’t fight it.

“I don't-”

“You can stay!”

_Lord, show me how to say no to this (I'm...)_  
I don't know how to say no to this  
But the situation's helpless (Helpless…)  
And his body's screaming, "hell yes"  
(Woah…) Lord, show me how to say no to this  
How can I say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go-  
Go, go, go  
When his body's on mine  
I do not say  
No! 

They kept going. They should have stopped, but they didn’t. Keith had never wished for death than he did in that moment. He was scum. Lance deserved so much better.

_Yes! (Yeah...)_  
Say no to this!  
No!  
Yes! (Yeah...)  
Say no to this!  
No!  
Yes! (Yeah...)  
Say no to this! (Yeah...)  
No! 

They were at his house. In his bed. Shiro suddenly pulled away, his face flushed. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. Shiro’s eyes scanned his face. Keith took a sharp breath. He knew he wanted an answer.

_Yes! (Yeah...)_  
Say no to this! (Yeah...)  
Say no to this!  
I don't  
Say no to this  
There is nowhere I can go  
Go, go, go 

“So?”

Keith hesitated. 

“Nobody needs to know.”

Shiro suddenly glanced over Keith’s shoulder. Keith heard a horrified noise coming from the doorway, then footsteps running down the hallway.

Shit. 

Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Burn.


	4. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You forfeit all rights to my heart,  
> You forfeit the place in our bed,  
> You'll sleep in your Lion instead"

Lance’s hands were shaking. He was kneeling in the garden, the very same one Keith had suggested they plant. Lance had always loved the flowers. Seeing them just felt like a slap in the face now.

_I saved every letter you wrote me_  
_From the moment I read them_  
_I knew you were mine_  
_You said you were mine_

Opening the small box he had in his lap, he began to dig through the letters. There were probably hundreds of them here, all sent from Keith. He crushed one in his hand, forcing the tears not to fall.

_I thought you were mine_

_Do you know what Hunk said_  
_When we saw your first letter arrive?_  
_He said_

“Be careful with that one, Lance  
He will do what it takes to survive.”

_You and your words flooded my senses Your sentences left me defenseless You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals_

Lance smiled faintly at the memory. He could remember the night of their wedding, cyrstal clearly. They had spent the entire night dancing. If only he had known.

_I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me_  
_I’m searching and scanning for answers_  
_In every line_  
_For some kind of sign_  
_And when you were mine_  
_The world seemed to_

_Burn_

Lance opened his eyes. The Keith he married was gone. He was gone a long time ago, and Lance hated himself for not noticing sooner.

_Burn_

_I’ve seen all the letters he wrote you_  
_They told the whole world how you brought_  
_This boy into our bed_  
_In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_

Lance pulled a small, blue lighter out of his pocket, ignited the flame, and let the fire dance along one of the letters. He tossed it into a nearby bucket. There was a moment of hesitation, but Lance began to slowly add in the others. He watched as they began to be engulfed in flame.

_Do you know what Hunk said_  
_When he heard what you’d done?_  
_He said_

“You have married an Icarus  
 He has flown too close to the sun.”

Lance lifted his head when he heard Keith clear his throat from behind him. Anger surged through him, and he slowly stood up. Keith opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, but Lance didn’t let him.

“You and your words, obsessed with your legacy… Your sentences border on senseless -”

Lance had begun yelling. His face was red, and he knew there were tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to care. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the pained expression on Keith’s face. He looked upset.

Good.

“And you are paranoid in every paragraph   
How they perceive you

You, you, you…”

Lance turned away from him, his fists clenching into fists. He forced himself to calm, though his shoulders began to shake.

“Lance.”

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative  
 Let future historians wonder how Lance   
Reacted when you broke his heart-”

“Please, don’t do this-”

“You have torn it all apart  
I am watching it   
Burn  
Watching it burn” 

Lance looked down at the remaining letters he was holding. He crushed them in his fist.

“Lance...”

Lance turned on him. There was a new found fury in his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was screaming, his words coming out in harsh sobs as he began to tear up the last few letters, destroying them. He saw tears flood Keith’s eyes.

“The world has no right to my heart  
The world has no place in our bed  
They don’t get to know what I said  
I’m burning the memories  
Burning the letters that would have redeemed you-”

With every word, he jabbed his finger into Keith’s chest, forcing the other boy to take a step backwards.

“You forfeit all rights to my heart  
You forfeit the place in our bed  
You sleep in your Lion instead  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine!”

Lance turned to go, done with this conversation. What needed to be said had been said. 

Keith reached out, grabbing ahold of Lance’s wrist in order to pull him back. Lance was tense, and he ripped his arm out of Keith’s grip, before making his way back into the house. Keith glanced at the small fire-pit Lance had created, where all their letters burned into nothingness.

_I hope that you burn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: It's Quiet Uptown.


	5. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I don't deserve you, Lance.  
> But hear me out, that would be enough!"

The mission had been bad. Because of Lance and Keith, they hadn’t been able to form Voltron.

They lost a member of their own.

Pidge was gone.

Keith didn’t think he’d ever heard Lance scream so loudly. 

_There are moments that the words don't reach_  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your friends as tight as you can  
Then push away the unimaginable 

Keith tried to busy himself with training. It worked at first, but the distraction soon stopped working. Lance had gone from barely speaking to him, to ignoring Keith’s existence all together.

It was tearing him apart.

_The moments when you're in so deep_  
Feels easier to just swim down  
And so they move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable 

Their friend was dead, and it was Keith’s fault. If he had stayed away from Shiro, they would have formed Voltron. Pidge would be here.

_I spend hours in our garden_  
I walk alone to through the halls  
And it's quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before  
I take the others to train on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before 

Keith barely slept anymore. He spent most of his time wandering up and down the halls, avoiding the hallways that would lead to everyone’s bedrooms. He couldn’t handle hearing Lance sob himself to sleep anymore, knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort him.

_If you see him in the street walking by himself  
Talking to himself, have pity_

“Pidge, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown.”

_He is working through the unimaginable_  
There are bags under his eyes, he passes every day  
They say he walks the length of the castle  
You knock me out, I fall apart  
Can you imagine? 

Keith had to try something. He reached out to take Lance’s hand. Lance yanked his hand away. The red paladin took a shaky breath.

“Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don't deserve you, Lance  
But hear me out, that would be enough.”

Keith waited for a response, but got none. He took it as a sign to continue.

“If I could spare their life  
If I could trade their life for mine  
They’d be standing here right now  
And you would smile  
And that would be enough  
I don't pretend to know  
The challenges we're facing  
I know there's no replacing who we’ve lost  
And you need time-”

Keith let out a sob. Lance squeezed his eyes shut.

“But I'm not afraid  
I know who I married  
Just let me stay here by your side  
And that would be enough.”

_If you see him in the street, walking by his side  
Talking by his side, have pity_

“Lance, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown.”

Lance ignored him, and continued walking.

_He is trying to do the unimaginable_  
If you see him walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the castle 

“Look around, look around, Lance!”

Keith’s heart sunk when Lance turned away from him entirely.

He took a sharp breath, but followed Lance anyway. He had to keep trying. 

_They are trying to do the unimaginable_

_There are moments that the words don't reach_  
There's a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we could never understand 

Lance had stopped in the centre of their garden. Keith came to stand behind him, his eyes locked on the artificial grass. 

_We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden_

Keith let his eyes fall shut.

_Keith by Lance’s side,  
He takes his hand_

“It's quiet uptown.” 

Keith broke down. He didn’t deserve Lance’s forgiveness. 

_Forgiveness, can you imagine?  
Forgiveness, can you imagine?_

Keith’s legs buckled from underneath him, and Lance caught him before he could hit the ground.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lance.”

“There was nothing any of us could have done.”

_If you see him in the street, walking by his side  
Talking by his side, have pity_

Lance turned Keith to look at him, and for the first time in too long, the pair shared a kiss.

_Look around, look around  
They are going through the unimaginable_

The couple held each other, both crying for what they have lost. It was going to be hard, but maybe they could start to repair the damage that had been done. 

Pidge would have wanted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEST OF HUSBANDS BEST OF PARTNERS IS NEXT LMAO SAVE ME


	6. Best of Husbands, Best of Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come back to sleep,"  
> "This meeting's at dawn."

It was the middle of the night. Keith was in the lounge, unable to sleep. The events happening tomorrow made it hard to get the rest he needed.  
“Keith, come back to sleep.”

Keith heard Lance’s tired voice from the door, and he couldn’t help but smile. He would never get tired of hearing his voice. He turned around to face him, getting up from his seat. Lance crossed the room, and pulled Keith in for a hug. 

Keith bit back a frown.

“I have an early meeting out of town.”

That was a lie. He and Allura were going on a mission,. Keith knew it was suicide, but it had to be done. He was doing this for Lance. There was a way to blow up one of Lotor’s ships, but involved destroying the engine and the blasters all at once. The only thing that would hit it hard enough would be a ship, flying at it at full speed. 

Allura would watch from a nearby pod to make sure everything went well.

Keith would pilot the shuttle. 

Lance’s brow furrowed, and he glanced over Keith’s shoulder to glance outside the window.

“It's still dark outside-”

“I know. I just need to write something down.”

His goodbye letter to Lance, explaining why he would wake up to find his husband most likely dead.

Lance buried his face back into Keith’s shoulder, pouting.

“Why do you write like you're running out of time?”

“Shhh.”

Keith kissed the top of Lance's head, who nuzzled his nose against Keith's neck.

“Come back to bed. That would be enough.”

Keith bit his lip. He wished he could go back to bed with Lance. 

“I'll be back before you know I'm gone.”

Another lie.

Lance whined, his fists gripping Keith’s shirt.

“Come back to sleep,”

“This meeting's at dawn.”

Lance pulled away, yawning. He huffed, dragging a hand across his face.

“Well, I'm going back to sleep.”

He turned to leave, and Keith momentarily panicked. His hand shot out, grabbing ahold of Lance’s. He had to say something else. One final phrase to his partner. The last phrase Lance may ever hear him say.

“Hey. Best of Husbands, best of pilots.”

They shared a smile, before Lance went back to sleep. Keith knew he would probably never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops you probably know what's gonna happen next


	7. The World Was Wide Enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most disputes die, and no one shoots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only bits and pieces of The World Was Wide Enough in here. It gets angsty. Sorry kids.

Keith and Allura had arrived at their destination. Keith hadn’t gotten into his shuttle yet, he was simply watching. 

_I watched Allura examine the terrain_  
I wish I could tell you what was happening in her brain  
This woman has led all of my pursuits 

_But most disputes die and no one shoots_

Allura made her way to the control pad.

_Allura drew first position, looking to the world like a girl on a mission_

She glanced back at Keith, noticing the bags under his eyes. She knew he didn’t want to do this. He was the only one who would, though. She felt like a monster.

It was the only way. 

_Keith is a soldier with a marksman's ability  
The Princess turned around so she could have deniability_

Keith got into his shuttle, and flew away from Allura’s ship. 

_Now she didn't know this at the time but we were_

_Near the same spot Pidge died is that why_

_He examined his handle with such rigor  
I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger_

Keith took a slow breath. He was ready for this. It had to be done. 

_Look him in the eye, aim no higher_  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count! 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, beginning the countdown.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine  
Number ten, engines-_

“Keith!”

Keith opened his eyes. He could hear Lance’s voice through the coms. They must have hacked it. He could hear Lance crying, and he squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_  
Is this where it gets me? On my feet, several feet ahead of me?  
I see it coming, do I run, or fire my gun, or let it be?  
There is no beat, no melody  
Allura, my first friend, my enemy  
Maybe the last face I ever truly see  
If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?  
What if this moment is my legacy? 

“Keith, please don’t do this! There has to be some other way!”

Keith couldn’t find it in himself to respond.

_Legacy! What is a legacy?_  
It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see  
I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me  
Altea, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me  
You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up!  
I'm running out of time, I'm running and my time's up, wise up, eyes up  
I catch a glimpse of the other side  
Pidge leads a soldier's chorus on the other side  
My father is on the other side, he's with my mother on the other side 

Keith finally let out a sob, his hands gripping the steering handles.

_Thace is watching from the other side!_  
Teach me how to say goodbye  
Rise up, rise up, rise up, 

“Lance?”

“I’m right here, Keith. Please, turn the ship around, come home!”

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat.

“My love, take your time, I'll see you on the other side.”

“No-Keith!” Lance was screaming. Keith turned off the intercom. 

_Raise a glass to freedom_

“Wait!” Allura was screaming now, but Keith never heard.

She watched in horror as Keith’s ship went at full speed, slamming into Lotor’s ship. She hadn’t turned her intercom off. She heard Lance scream, and she could hear his heart breaking.

_I hear wailing in the ship  
Somebody tells me "you'd better hide"_

When they arrived back at the castle, Allura was alone. Coran grabbed her arm. He had this numbness about his expression that made Allura’s blood run cold.

“I suggest you lay low for a few days, princess.”

All she could do was nod. 

She could hear Lance’s sobs echo throughout the castle.

_They say Hunk and Lance  
Were both in his ear when he died_

_Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints_  
It takes, and it takes, and it takes  
History obliterates  
Every picture it paints, it paints me and all my mistakes 

Allura had never felt like such a failure. It should have been her. She should have flown the shuttle into the ship, not Keith. She shouldn’t have taken him away from Lance. 

_When Keith flew at the ship_  
He may have been the first one to die  
But I'm the one who paid for it  
I survived, but I paid for it 

Allura let her tears lull her to sleep that night, but she would never get the sound of Lance’s scream out of her head.

It would haunt her until the day she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Tells Your Story is next, and it will be the final chapter. WOW THIS HAS BEEN A WILD RIDE.
> 
> RIP KEITH.


	8. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I put myself back in the narrative."

_Let me tell you what I wish I'd known_  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? 

_When you're gone, who remembers your name?_  
Who keeps your flame?  
Who tells your story?  
Who tells your story?  
Who tells your story? 

_Lance_

“I put myself back in the narrative.”

_Lance_

“I stop wasting time on tears  
I live another fifty years  
It's not enough.”

_Lance_

“I interview every soldier who fought by our side.”

_He tells our story_

“I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings  
You really do write like you're running out of time.  
I rely on Hunk,  
While he's alive we tell your story  
He is buried on Arus near you  
When I needed him most, he was right on time  
And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, what would you do if you had more time  
The Lord, in his kindness  
He gives me what you always wanted  
He gives me more time  
I raise funds in Balmera for their renegeration.”

_He tells our story_

“I speak out against slavery  
You could have done so much more if you only had time  
And when my time is up, have I done enough?  
Will they tell your story?”

He paused, and smiled.

“Oh. Can I show you what I'm proudest of?  
The orphanage  
I establish the first private orphanage on Arus."  
_The orphanage_  
"I help to raise hundreds of children  
I get to see them growing up"  
_The orphanage_  
"In their eyes I see you, Keith  
I see you every time  
And when my time is up  
Have I done enough?  
Will they tell your story?  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
It's only a matter of time  
Will they tell your story?”

_Time…_  
_Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?_  
_Time…_  
_Will they tell your story?_  
_Time…_  
_?Who lives, who dies_  
_Who tells your story?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, boys. It's been a wild ride of tears and fluff and everything in general.

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD FOLLOW THIS UP WITH SATISFIED FROM SHIRO'S POV HOLY FUCK I WANNA


End file.
